The present invention relates to a novel and useful holding device for single or multiple cards.
Key cards have become commonplace in modern society. That is to say, key cards have replaced metallic keys in many situations. The advantage of a key card is that the codes which are recognized by an electronic lock may be programmed and reprogrammed with very little effort. In addition, the production of new or replacement cards is quite expensive to achieve once the electronic lock system is installed within a building such as a hotel.
Unfortunately, key cards are easy to misplace and must be retrieved when a person leaves a room, such as a hotel room. The result of not toting a key card when leaving a room would be that the occupant is locked out and must obtain another card from the issuer of the cards, usually at a hotel desk. In addition to being inconvenient, the reissuance of a card normally entails changing of a code which cancels the use of other cards held by other persons, also denying them access to a room.
A card holding device which readily stores and permits the retrieval of the key card when leaving a room would be a notable advance in the security field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful holding device for single or multiple cards is herein provided.
The device of the present invention utilizes a backing member. The backing member includes a first surface and an opposite second surface. The backing member may be formed of any suitable material such as plastic, metal, wood, and the like. The backing member first surface may include an area which is greater than the area on one side of the card. In addition, the first surface of the backing member may be formed of a material which is resistant to rubbing and impact.
The device of the present invention also entails the use of a guard which extends across and is spaced from the first surface of the backing member. The guard also possesses a surface facing the first surface of the backing member. A slot is, thus, formed between the first surface of the backing member and the surface of the guard. Needless to say, the slot is sized in order to permit single or multiple cards to be placed therewithin.
The device of the present invention is also constructed with a ledge that is spaced from the guard and extends from the backing member. The ledge possesses a surface which projects from the first surface of the backing member a distance greater than the spacing of the surface of the guard from the first surface of the backing member.
Moreover, the distance from the surface of the ledge to a portion of the surface of the card extends above the center of gravity of a card when it is placed within the slot formed by the guard and backing member. Thus, when a card is supported in the slot against the backing member, it does not slip from the slot since the card will contact the surface of the ledge, the surface of the guard, and the surface of the backing member. Also, if a single card is tilted in an opposite direction, it will contact, at least, the surface of the ledge and the surface of the guard at a point above the center of gravity of the card which would prevent its tumbling out of the slot. Of course, with multiple cards derived in the slot of the device of the present invention, support will be found from adjacent cards to any particular card within the slot.
Fastening means may also be used to hold the backing member, and thus the holding device, to a support such as a wall, frame, article of furniture, and the like. The fastening means may take the form of a fastener which lies flush with the first surface of the backing member so as not to interfere with holding of any of the cards within the slot found in the device of the present invention.
It should be noted that a novel and useful device for holding a single card or multiple cards, such as key cards has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for holding a single card or multiple cards which may be easily mounted on any particular surface that is preferable found near a door when the cards involved are key cards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for a key card which is capable of supporting a single key card or multiple key cards in an accessible configuration without the possibility of a single card inadvertently escaping from the device of the present invention.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for a single card or multiple cards which is not bulky and may be employed in many environments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for a single card or multiple cards which is easy to manufacture and repair.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.